


In Another Life I'll be Enough

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Beating, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Oikawa Tooru, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injury, Karasuno mention, M/M, Major Character Injury, Misunderstandings, Murder, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Sad, Sad Ending, Stabbing, Tissue Warning, Torture, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: It's the name calling. The 'Shittykawa' this and the 'Crappykawa' that sent some people over the edge. And in order to protect Aoba Johsai's favourite Captain, some will go to the lengths to get rid of the source for good...
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing for IwaOi as well as my first fic for the Haikyuu fandom. I hope this is okay and I did my best at writing this. 
> 
> This will also be spilt into Four parts. Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 and Part 4

There it was again. The words the rang though the air and into his ears everyday since they started High School together.  
"Oi Shittykawa, come on lets tidy up so we can get out of here" shouted Iwaizumi from across the court. His hand tightly curled around the mop handle, his fingers almost red.  
"Coming Iwa-chan" Oikawa smiled skipping to his Iwa-chan. They had been dating since a few weeks of their first year at Aoba Johsai, keeping their love life a secret from their peers and its this secret love affairs has been kept that way ever since even on their third year of High School.  
"Come on Shittykawa, hurry up!"  
"Mean Iwa-chan, mean" pouted Oikawa. Oikawa was used to his name calling, it was just who he was, he told himself that. Iwaizumi loved him really, right?.  
"I'm serious, now hurry up or else we'll never get home, unless you want me to call you slowkawa or Crappykawa instead"  
"Okay. Okay Iwa-chan, I'm going, see ya guys" Oikawa said back to their fellow underclass men.   
"Okay Captain, good night. Rest up okay, you too Iwaizumi" said Matsukawa and he and Hanamaki and Yahaba left the court. 

Oikawa smiled and turned back to face his boyfriend. That smiled dropped hard after noticing Iwa-chan's tired eyes, the way he sighed.   
"You okay, Iwa-chan?"   
"I'm fine, just.. I'm sorry I'm just so tired that's all" he said.   
"Does my Iwa-chan need a hug?" said Oikawa, eyes soft and his smile turned to a slight laugh.   
"Attention approved, come here Babykawa" called Iwaizumi, embracing his boyfriend into warm arms. Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi, leaning him forward and kissed him full on his lips.   
"Can I ask you a question?"   
"Sure, but can we sit down somewhere first, I need to rest my legs and so do you. You don't want your bad knee to hurt more. Let's go to my place, we can rest there. After we take a shower we can get change and go to bed and snuggle, just let your mum know where you are. How does that sound, you could even tell me what you want to ask then, you okay with that?" asked Iwaizumi, taking Oikawa's hand smiling as they headed to the changing rooms. After getting changed tehy headed home. Oikawa and Iwaizumi took the last train home and while reaching their next stop Oikawa lead his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and laid asleep. Carefully, Iwaizumi took Oikawa to rest on his lap before taking his jaket covering Oikawa with it. He stroked Oikawa's chocolate brown hair, kissing his head.   
"I love you" he whispered as he too fell asleep for a while. 

They reached Iwaizumi's house in time.   
"Come on, my mum won't be back from work yet, so lets eat, shower then get to bed, sounds good?"   
"Yeah definitely" replied Oikawa.   
They made themselves dinner leaving enough for Mrs Iwaizumi. They showered and began to slowly get to bed.   
"Oh no"   
"What is it?"   
"I don't have any spare clothes with me"   
"Don't worry about it, you can borrow mine"   
"Are you sure? They might be big on me? And I don't want to ruin you clothes and.."   
Iwaizumi took Oikawa by his shoulders, pulling forward and kissed him. A gentle hand caressed Oikawa's cheeks.   
"It's okay" Iwaizumi whispered. Oikawa smiled from ear to ear hugging his boyfriend.   
"Thank you. I love you"   
"I love you too"   
After they gotten dressed, both Iwaizumi and Oikawa fell into each other's arms, snuggling in the comfort of their own warm. Oikawa snuggled closer to Iwaizumi, holding his hand on his own, intertwining their fingers together.   
"Iwa-chan, are you awake?"   
"Hhmm"   
"Iwa-chan, why are you only nice to me when we're alone?"   
The question was honest, filled with purity and innocence. Iwaizumi gotten up. He took hold of Oikawa and placed him comfortably in front of him. His arms wrapped gently around him.   
"I don't know, probably I just don't know how to show my affections towards you in front of other people. I don't think I'm confident enough to tell the word that we are together yet. I'm afraid of losing you. To lose you to someone else. To know I'm not good enough for you. I love you, Tooru Oikawa" Iwaizumi sobbed onto Oikawa's shoulders. 

Oikawa could feel his boyfriend's tears and trembling lips on his shoulders. His shaking body making his heart beat ten time more; he never knew this side of Iwaizumi before, the man whose tears weren't from defeat or a lost of a game but the tears of a broken soul, a soul who only wants to be loved back.   
"Oh Iwa-chan, I'll always love you. Hey, hey, look at me" said Oikawa, turning around, cupping his hand on the sides of Iwaizumi's face. "You're not going to lose me. And if you're still not ready to tell everyone else I'm okay with that"   
"Are you sure?"   
"Sure"   
Iwaizumi smiled, tears still running down from his eyes. Oikawa smiled, wipped away the tears and set a sweet kiss on Iwaizumi's lips.  
"You're the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. Always have. Always will. Now go to sleep, I want my Iwa-chan to be nice and refreshed for tomorrow's practice game. Captain's orders" he said, taking Iwaizumi's hands again and pulling him back to bed. Maybe Oikawa was right, Iwaizumi thought as he curled himself back around Oikawa, his arms taking back the warmth he needed. Both boys fell asleep, the covers over them sleeping until Hajime's mother came home.   
"Hajime, I'm home. Hajime?" she says. She takes a peep in the kitchen to see a dish already laid perfectly well made on the dining room table. A smile formed on her face. She headed upstairs to take a small, quite look at her son. There she see the two boys sleeping soundly, their minds wondering off into the world of dreams. The only person who knew about their relationship was Hajime's mother. No one else outside the home ever knew about Oikawa and Iwaizumi's little secret. 

The next morning arrived, a new school day was about to start. Hajime's mother made thek breakfast.  
"I hope it was okay with you if Oikawa stayed here for the night again" Hajime asked his mother.  
"Of course, Oikawa is always allowed to come over. He's been comong over this house since you were children. Just make sure you tell your mother again Tooru, don't want to worry her"  
"I will, Mrs Iwaizumi" said Oikawa with a smile. After breakfast, the two gotten changed before saying goodbye to Hajime's mother. The walk to the station was a breeze as they held hands all the way to Aoba Johsai. They didn't stop holding hands until they arrived early at the school gates. Iwaizumi and Oikawa entered together, went to their classes where while at lunch Oikawa was surrounded by his fan girls again. Iwaizumi sat beside the rest of the third years as he gazed at his boyfriend being goggled at by the women who made up his fan club.  
"Oi, Shittykawa, eat your damn lunch before it gets cold" Iwaizumi said but his words were simply ignored by the sudden rise of the screams and giggles of the first and second year female students. Luckly for them they were outside and without blinking an eye Oikawa felt a sharp pain on the back of his head.  
"Ouch! IWA-CHANN!"  
"Eat Shittykawa, we don't want our Captain going hungry" said Iwaizumi, the volleyball still in his clutched hands. Oikawa pouted for a while but gave up after notcing Iwaizumi's gaze.  
"Well I'll see you ladies later then. Maybe stop by and watch the practice game later"  
"That would be great Oikawa" said one girl.   
"Yes... Oh Oikawa you're so awesome" said another girl from behind. The girls, all three of them stayed stayed back a little to witness Iwaizumi wack Oikawa over the head, the volleyball shoved onto his chest. Soon whispers began cropping up among the girls as they walked away.

Once the space was clear from all but Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Oikawa felt sucked into a large hug. Tears flooded his ears again.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you both physically and emotionally. Sorry Oikawa. Are you okay? Are you hurt? I'm so sorry" cried Iwaizumi, combing his fingers through his hair. Oikawa hugged back.  
"Shh, it's okay. I'm not hurt at all. Stop crying and calm down. Now let's get to practice" Oikawa said with his usual smile, taking his bag and Iwaizumi's hands in his own and dragged him off to volleyball practice. Iwaizumi thought as they went to the gym of all the things Oikawa was to him. Every moment he spent with Oikawa the better picture he got of what kind of person he was. After practice everyone on the court gotten changed. Kindaichi, Watari and Kunimi went home early while Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Yababa and 'Mad Dog' Kyotani all stayed behind a little more.   
"Stop messing about and help clean the court Crappykawa" shouted Iwaizumi once again.   
"Coming Iwa-chan"   
Something among the other volleyball players sparked all kinds of warning signs   
"Hey Captain, come here a sec" asked Matsukawa waving Oikawa over. "In a minute Iwa-chan. What's the matter Matsukawa?"   
Matsukawa pulled Oikawa closer, the others closing in around him.   
"Hey Oikawa, are you okay?" Hanamaki   
"What do you mean?"   
"With the name calling. Calling you 'Shittykawa' or 'Crappykawa', are you okay with that?" asked Yababa   
"Even I won't say those things" said Kyotani. Oikawa shook his head and laughed.  
"Its okay, I'm used to it. We've been childhood best friends. He's been teasing me even then. Maybe I just need some tough love, that's all" Oikawa said with a smile.   
"If you say so" said Hanamaki just as Iwaizumi called for him again.   
"Oi Shittykawa, come on. We haven't got all day. I'm in kind of a hurry so hurry up"  
"Yes Iwa-chan. See ya later guys. Keep practicing and study to. Great job today" Oikawa waved goodbye and so did the rest of the team as they left the room with worried looks on their tried faces. 

When the court was empty again Oikawa noticed something different about his boyfriend.   
"What's the matter? Are you okay? Should we go back to your house and.."   
"Not tonight Oikawa. You need to go home. I busy tonight"   
"But Iwa-chan, I..."   
"No, just go home Shittykawa" Iwaizumi said so loud the walls shook as he took his bag and went home without Oikawa. All Oikawa did was stand there in the empty changing room looking at the place where his Iwa-chan once stood. Oikawa was dumbfounded, distraught, and almost heart broken. He didn't know what had over come his Iwa-chan but he understand what the others were saying now. How they were just alone and here was Iwaizumi saying the nickname he was given with such anger and frustration in his heart. Maybe they were right. Maybe it was time to contront Iwaizumi about this despite what he had done for him and this is what he gets in return. Oikawa rushed to get back home, took his stuff and headed for the train station. After a long journey home Oikawa thought things over and decided what he must do.   
"I'm home"   
"Oh Tooru, how was school and volleyball practice?" asked his mother.   
"It was okay, I guess" he said wanting to tell her about Hajime but opted to keep his mother away from his personal love life for now. He sat on his bed and looked up at his star filled ceiling all plastered with glow in the dark star stickers. He stilled wondered why Iwaizumi acted the way he was just hours ago. 

Run. Run. Run. You can still make it. You still have time. You're not late yet.   
"Ahhh Iwaizumi, you finally arrived"   
"Yeah...I hope... I'm not.. Late?" said Iwaizumi, clutching his stomach, out of breath by the store front.   
"No, you just made it in time, now catch your breath and help me start this night shift will you. You can leave your stuff in the staff room at the back"   
"Okay" said Iwaizumi as he made his was through his night shift. 


	2. Part 2

The next couple of weeks Oikawa hadn't seen Iwaizumi much. They didn't hanged out as they used to and when they did meet it was for volleyball practice.  
"Hey Iwa-Chan, do you want to do something after practice?" said Oikawa with that smile again.  
"I can't, I'm busy" Iwaizumi replied in a rush. His hands stuffing his gym bag with his sorts uniform. Oikawa huffed and tried to hold onto Iwaizumi for a little while longer.  
"Listen to me, we are going out today no matter what"  
"Look, I'm telling you the truth. I'm being honest here, I'm just too busy today" said Iwaizumi in return and continued to stuff his bag full to the brim. Oikawa didn't love the answer he was given, he wasn't satisfied with his response.  
"No, Iwa-chan.. Just..."   
"No, you listen to me. When I tell you I'm busy, I'm busy Shittykawa. Now get to class" said Iwaizumi, his voice echoing around the room. His choice of words were so loud even those outside the gym heard his voice. He once again watched his Iwa-chan leave before him still stunned by his frustration and rage he had now finally made up his mind. Oikawa stormed away from the gym leaving the others speechless. None of them understood what just happened between their captain and vice captain. None of them howeber knee the truth of what's been going on between Iwaizumi and Oikawa. They didn't understand the pressure of what one of them must go through to satisfy the other.

Outside his class, Oikawa stood by the door, his fan girls screaming his name. Getting them to sign their books. He laughed and smile at them just as Iwaizumi walked passed him.  
"Would you hold on a sec?"  
"Of course, anything for you Oikawa" said one of the girls. Oikawa smiled and hurried his way through the hall towards his Iwa-chan.   
"Iwa-chan, wait" screamed Oikawa across the halls wanting to talk to Iwaizumi.   
"What do you want Shittykawa?"  
"I need to talk to you. What's the matter? What's wrong, you know you could tell me anything"  
"Not now Shittykawa"  
"Iwa-chan...?"  
"Please, shut up Shittykawa. Can't you see I'm not in the mood. Why don't you just run along with your fan girls and let me do what I need to do okay, Crappykawa?" Iwaizumi asked his boyfriend, their eyes meeting each other. Tears began swelling up under Oikawa's eyes and in the back of Iwaizumi's head he knew his own emotions were screaming.  
'Oh gosh Oikawa I'm sorry. I'm so sorry' he wanted to say but he couldn't ruin the surprise. He couldn't spoil the secret he had been keeping from Oikawa for so long.  
"Hey, listen Oikawa I'm.."  
"No, don't go anywhere near me. If you are going to keep acting this way then maybe.. Just maybe we should take a break" said Oikawa, letting his tears finally fall to. The ground. He didn't dare wipe them away, he wanted Iwaizumi to see them fall as he started to turn his back on him.  
"Wait, Oikawa wait" Iwaizumi started to call for Oikawa. He managed to grab onto his arm. He tried to pull Oikawa back.   
"Let me go"   
"Not until we talk about this, please.. Please Oikawa just talk to me"   
"No"   
"Shittykawa, please" Iwaizumi said without thinking until someone else took control and shoved him back. Someone stronger then he was. Someone who didn't dare to stand down and let his words slip by. 

Iwaizumi fell hard onto the ground, his bag scattered on the floor.  
"He said he doesn't want to talk to you" said the stranger. Iwaizumi knew he didn't recognise the boy. He barely knew him at all. The stranger he didn't know the name to went down on his knees, levels his eyes with Iwaizumi and said these exact words.  
"You better stop treating Oikawa like trash" he took Iwaizumi by the collar of his shirt. "You better treat him like the great kind he is. Enough of this 'Shittykawa' and 'Crappykawa' nonsens" he spat these words before shaking Iwaizumi by his collar of his shirt as he did it. He shook Iwaizumi hard until tears began forming around Iwaizumi's eyes. Until the whole school was watching, seeing this other third year student take the lead. Until someone had to break them apart.  
"Enough. Thats enough" Oikawa said loud enough to make the boy leave Iwaizumi alone. Oikawa knelt down to the shaken up Iwaizumi on the ground and lent out a outstretched hand.  
"Take it"  
Iwaizumi stared at his hand for a long time wondering if he should take the hand of his lover but thought hard about it.  
"I.. I'm sorry" he whispers before struggling to get back on his shaky feet. He turned his back on Oikawa knowing it was better this way. Jhe only glanced back at Oikawa to see the other thrid year try to peck Oikawa's cheek. He turned back as the tears truly began to seep from his eyes. The rest of the day was just the two avoiding to see each other, even in the scheduled extra volleyball practice they didn't cooperate with each other. Without their setter and ace acting in sync together the team began falling apart. After a long lecture about concentration and communication by their team coach, the team understood that if they were to get to Nationals they muat be at their best. In the changing room the boys gathered in, changing from their volleyball shirts to their school uniforms as they headed out for the day.  
"Has anyone seen Iwa-chan?" asked Oikawa looking around, woundering where Iwaizumi gotten to. The rest of the team looked at him with concern in their eyes.  
"Um, he went home early. He said he had other things he needed to do" repied Kindaichi. The rest of them noded in agreement. Oikawa looked disappointed, almost in disbelief that Iwaizumi left without saying anything but the more he thought about it he soon came to the conclusion that probably it was his fault. Probably he shouldn't haven't said they needed a break from their relationship. Probably he should go and apologise.   
"Thanks" he said back as he hurried up packing his clothes and gotten changed ready to apologise to Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi had gotten home pretty early. He arrived home with enough time to squeeze in enough homework before heading for work.  
"You're home early" his mother said from the dinning room.  
"Yeah practice ended pretty quickly. Mum, I'm just going to head up stairs to start on some homework then I'm heading out for work, is that okay?" Hajime said already making his way to his room.  
"Of course, just be home before dinner if you can" she agreed knowing her son's secret. Iwaizumi finished all the work he needed to do, from morden Japanese to science and maths. He finished all his homework just in time before his new work shift down the shop much deeper into the city. Iwaizumi walked his way to work getting in the scenery, wathcing people go in and out of the shopping centre, looking at the other students from neighbouring schools walk through going back home. He wished Oikawa was there with him. He wished he could say sorry to Oikawa a million times over. He sighed. It was still early so to past the time he passed a shop he and Oikawa once stopped out. He looked at the rings still in the display cabinet waiting for him to pick them up. It was a reminder of what he was hoping for. A chance to be with Oikawa for the rest of his life. 

It was late summer on their last day before third year began. Oikawa wanted to go shopping so they headed out together. They walked and held each other's hand. Iwaizumi let Oikawa drag him around, searching and seeing all the days attractions. But there was one shop that caught Oikawa's eyes that made his heart skip a beat. The city's jewelry shop had just displayed their world class set of necklaces, watches and...  
"Iwa-chan, look at this.." Oikawa said to Iwaizumi, his face still pressed against the shop glass.  
"What did you see now Oikawa? Surely it couldn't be as pretty as you, Prettykawa" said Iwaizumi, coming from behind wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's body. His chin on his shoulders.  
"Aww that's sweet of you Iwa-chan but look.." he pointed on the display of rings. Gold and sliver bands. Some with diamonds and other crested jewels. But Oikawa wasn't pointing at any of there fancy stuff but he was pointing at a set of simple designed rings. A set of sliver ringers caught Oikawa's eyes. He turned around and took Iwaizumi's hand.  
"What are you doing Tooru?" laughed Iwaizumi. Oikawa stopped.  
"Firstly, did my Iwa-chan just laugh? And I think those rings would look good on you too. Then once we graduate and become professional volleyball players you will get the rings and get on your knees and ask me to marry you"  
"You really thought this through didn't you?" Iwaizumi said smiling, intertwining his fingers with Oikawa. He pulled him closer and they kissed liow no one was watching.

After a while of making each other happy Oikawa decided to check out the rings but came out of the shop disappointed.  
"What happened? Why does my Oikawa look so upset?" Iwaizumi, the sound of his voice was the sound of concern.  
"Its expensive. Too expensive to be honest. I really wanted them Iwa-chan. They would have looked good on you and me together" Oikawa pouted hugging his boyfriend.   
"Hey its okay. I got you and believe me, I will always love you Tooru. No matter where our lives may lead or where it takes us, someday we will get married and you know what I'll buy those rings for you, my treat"  
"Aww Iwa-channnn, you are so sweet but you seriously don't have to. Don't worry about our future yet. Think about the now, think about what we have in front of us" said Oikawa as he held Iwaizumi's hand. This was when Iwaizumi had the idea, this was when Iwaizumi thought of the plan. It had been his plan ever since. He wanted to surprise Oikawa with those rings, keep them until they graduate which wasn't long. And when the time comes he will have those rings ready and they will be together, probably flying around the world as Oikawa reaches his dream to be a professional volleyball player.

Iwaizumi arrived at work still early and prompt as usual.   
"Hey, Hajime you're early today" said the store manager.   
"Yeah, well I wanted to cash in on those extra hours" replied Iwaizumi still looking fustrated and tried from events back at school. As he stacked boxs on their rightful shelfs Iwaizumi thought about his words towards Tooru, maybe the other guy was right, maybe Oikawa was better off without him around. But he knew well that Oikawa wouldn't want that. Oikawa cried too much. He cried at everything when they were little. Iwaizumi laughed that the thought. When Iwaizumi finished his last stack the manager called for him, his hand waving him over.   
"Come here for a sec Iwaizumi" he said, a white envelope in his hand.  
"What is it, boss?"  
"How long have you've been working here for?"  
"About 2 to 3 mouths max. There were other small part time jobs now and then"  
"Why work so hard?" his boss continued to ask questions.  
"Um.. Well you could say that I just want to give someone I truly care for and love something special. A special ring, a very expensive ring, so when the day comes I can ask them to marry me. promised him that after our graduation we would do just that" he said. His mind finally free from the pressure of keeping that secret from just himself and his mother. After getting his breath back, his boss patted him on the shoulder and handed him the envelope.  
"Then take this. It seems that your hard work has finally paid off. Take it, you and your partner deserve the best. Well down Hajime"  
He said giving his best employee the rest of the money he needed to pay for the rings.  
"I don't know what to say.. Thank you"  
"You're welcome. Just hurry up, the store would be closing soon"  
Iwaizumi just continued to smile as he rushed back to the staff room and got his back.  
"Thank you" he said as he rushed out the door. He ran towards the jewellery store and made it just in time.

Iwaizumi paid for the rings with his own well earnt money. He paid, said goodbye to the sales woman and took a peek at the rings. They were silver plated and with the extra money he had he gotten them engraved.  
**_Forever & Always._**  
It was cliche but nevertheless sweet. Something that Oikawa would love. He was so lost in the transcription he didn't realise the rain that began to pour.  
"Crap" he swore as he legged it back home. He placed the boxes of the rings back in his bag and zipped it closed. He ran using his hands to shield him from the rain. He only gotten so far when cold hands were suddenly around his chest and another covering his mouth. The strange being pulling him back into an empty backalley of a closed shop. Iwaizumi felt being pushed to the ground, his mind trying to decide what is going on. What was happening? It was only when the tip of a shoe collided with his head that he knew danger was upon him. 


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...

The pain shot through him so bad that Iwaizumi didn't have time to think of the consequences what happened to him. He was too busy worrying about the safety of the rings in his bag to bother with the being who dared to hurt him. He was so worried about the rings he didn't notice when another kick to his stomach brought him back to reality. He groaned from the growing pain as he lunged forward on the wet ground.

"You thought you could get away from me today?" asked the man the voice belong to but Iwaizumi noticed it was not a man at all but a boy, about his age.

"What do you...want with me?" stumbled Iwaizumi, a hand putting pressure on his aching stomach. At first there was only silence, the sound of the rain tapping on the roofs of the stores were the one who only made any noise. The boy from Aoba Johsai knelt down in front of Iwaizumi, their faces inches away from each other. He leans in closed his his lips was close to Iwaizumi ear and whispers something that made Iwaizumi shiver not just from the rain. 

"It's about tims you understand how Oikawa feels" he takes Iwaizumi by the collar of his shirt, lifts him from the ground and throws him back down again with much more force then last time. Iwaizumi groaned louder. The boy kicked and kicked him harder wherever Iwaizumi didn't have a hand to protect himself from the blows. 

"This is what Oikawa feels when you call him 'Shittykawa', the way we treat him like trash" he spat on Iwaizumi's face as his shoe a painful blow to Iwaizumi's ribs. It pained him alot to know he was only going to be in more pain then ever. Iwaizumi had sutained many injuries before during volleyball practices and games but nothing hurt more then this. 

Iwaizumi could only hold back his tears for so long before the eighth blow to his side gave way for the tears to flow down his already bruised face. 

"That's it scream all you want. You don't know how Oikawa feels. You treat him like trash all the time!" He kicks Iwaizumi over his back. "You call him names" he screams, the constant kicking continued on until he was out of breath. He watches Iwaizumi cry on the ground, his eyes shut tight, his body forming a fetal position or trying to. The boy knelt down beside a broken Iwaizumi as he took a chunk of his hair in his fist with one hand and took out a small knife with the other. 

"Please.. Please don't" mutteted Iwaizumi, his voice already shaken by the sudden thought. The boy didn't listen to Iwaizumi's begging however but continued with his torment.

"So you know what this is, that's good. So let's play a game. Let's pretend this knife are like the words you use to insult Oikawa. Your captain of the volleyball team. Your best friend. Let's pretend you are Oikawa now. Let's see how you would like it if someone called you names all the time" he growled knowing how much he wanted to do this for a long time. He gripped Iwaizumi's hair tighter causing him to groan in pain further, inciting the ace to comply with his torment. The boy above Iwaizumi girnned with malice, his smile going from ear to ear. He took the knife in his hand, clentched it tighter in his fist and gashed at Iwaizumi's neck. It left a small wound, blood pouring slowly out of it. Iwaizumi hissed. 

"Please.. Why are you doing this?" whimpered Iwaizumi struggling to be free from his own weakness. 

"Because Oikawa deserves better" the boy replied. 

"Oikawa.. Oikawa loves me. He loves me!" said Iwaizumi trying to keep himself calm, to stop himself from shaking under his attacker. His words however on only filled the boy with rage.

He threw Iwaizumi back to the ground, hard.

"Love? Don't make me laugh. From what I've seen, from what the whole school seen was anything but love" he said resorting back to kicking Iwaizumi on his side again. He kicked him ten more times before the sound of cracked ribs came soundly to his ears. Iwaizumi gave an agonising scream. It was bloody murder. 

"Why me? Why? Is this what I get for loving Oikawa?" he said over the rain and the kicking. He clentched his stomach, holding onto it with care.

"You can't love Oikawa. Oikawa deserves better. Better than you. Not someone who calls him names. Jokes about having a flat ass and hits him. And if you were in a relationship with Oikawa then there's only one word to describe it. Toxic." he kicked Iwaizumi with every word. With every word, he destroyed who Iwaizumi was. With every word he destroyed the root of the problem. By getting rid of Iwaizumi he could treat Oikawa better. "To stop the spread of this toxicity I muat remove the source. To take the weeds from the garden bed. That means taking you out of the equation. It's the only way to ensure Oikawa gets what he deserves. A happier life.. Without you" he cpuld heartedly admitted as he straddled a blood stained Iwaizumi, blood covering his shirt and face. Blood getting into his denim jacket. He took his blood soaked knife again and licked the blade, the dried blood getting into his mouth. Iwaizumi tried and struggled to be free only to be met with pains and even more bloodshed as the knife met his chest. He stabbed Iwaizumi several times over until he was coughing up blood. He didn't stop until he was satisfied. He wanted to see Oikawa's face when he finally sees him be the hero of his story. He couldn't wait to hold Oikawa in his arms and be praised around the school being hailed as a hero. He embedded the knife deep into Iwaizumi's chest one last time just as he saw what he thought was the light go out of his eyes. 

Iwaizumi's last thought as though he was really about to die was Oikawa. He had Oikawa's name said in his mind over and over again without any second doubts. He didn't want to think about anyone else that wasn't Oikawa. If only he could turn back time and start over. Maybe he could have been a better boyfriend, maybe he could have had a chance for Oikawa to know that he was loved. That he was his world and everything, he longed to tell Oikawa all the things he wanted to say but was too afraid to say them. He let a few more tears fall down as he felt his blood pool around him. His jacket soaked in blood. He thought about Oikawa in his last moment alive, thinking of what future they would have. Maybe that boy was right, maybe just maybe in another life he would be enough for Oikawa. He would be better but in this life he wasn't enough. He would never be enough for the great king. 

The boy stood up admiring his work. He was proud of what he had accomplished as he turned around to see a crowd forming around him. A couple, a group of familar other boys and.. 

"Oikawa?" 

Oikawa stood there, one of Iwaizumi's hoodies on his body, the hood over his head. Tears pouring down his eyes.

"Oikawa, how long have you been standing there? Oikawa please, It's not what it looks like" he lied as he approached Oikawa with the knife still in his hand but was quickly apparened by the older man. The knife thrown across the floor. The older man pinned him down enough for Oikawa and the others to see the body lying on the floor. The pool of blood diluting in the rain water. 


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter...

_It was late one summer night, the stars shone above them as Oikawa gazed in their beauty, admiring each and every little dot he saw. Oikawa and Iwaizumi wanted to spend their last day of summer before starting their third year doing something Oikawa loved doing. Star gazing out in the open field made Oikawa hapy but what made him happier was watching the stars with his Iwa-chan._   
_"The stars looks so pretty to night, Iwa-chan" Oikawa said, his eyes guled on the to ceiling of stars._   
_"There's someone else that is pretty to night"_   
_"Umm, what is more prettier then the stars Iwa-chan?"_   
_Iwaizumi moved closer to Oikawa, his took his hand into his own and entangled his fingers until Oikawa looked at him. Iwaizumi leaned forward and kissed Oikawa on his lips._   
_"You of course" Iwaizumi replied in between their kisses. Oikawa laughed as he moved closer to his boyfriend._   
_"Awww Iwa-chan's so sweet. Why can't you be like this every day?"_   
_"I have my reasons" replied Iwaizumi, his eyes not taking their eyes off the stars, his mind fixated on the dream Oikawa has thought up. "So, what you said back in the shopping centre, about what we will do after graduation. Is that true? Do you want to get married?" Iwaizumi looked at the stars as he said the words that came so calmly out of his mouth._   
_"Iwa-chan? Why do you say such thing, of course I want us to get married. We'll be professional volleyball players, travel around the world and be together. Forever and always as they say. It'll be like the movies" Oikawa said with optimisim and praise for the future to come. Iwaizumi smiled pulling Oikawa closer, pulling him down so his head was on his lap. His fingers combing through Oikawa's hair._   
_"Okay, okay that's a promise. When we graduate, you and me will get married but you muat win your first professional game first" laughed Iwaizumi as he tried to kiss Oikawa's neck._   
_"That's a long way away, not fair Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan is being mean again" moaned Oikawa, giggling still trying to avoid Iwaizumi's kisses out of fun._   
_"They don't call you the Great King for nothing you know babykawa" Iwaizumi said finally getting Oikawa to still long enough to kiss him on the lips. After awhile, Oikawa fell a sleep on his lap which was unfortunate for just as he closed his eyes a shooting star flew past them. Iwaizumi wanted to wake Oikawa up but he looked so beautiful and innocent while he slept that Iwaizumi made a wish for him. He closed his eyes and wished upon the star for Oikawa. Anything for Oikawa._

Oikawa sat down with his head low and his hand cupping Iwaizumi's own as he laid still on the hospital bed. He was barely alive. The machines beeping and the heart monitor beating made his ears hurt. He squeezed tightly at Iwaizumi's hand wanting him to wake up. He wanted to make him feel better. Oikawa was getting desperate, he just wanted Iwaizumi to say something. Anything.   
"Please... I don't want to lose you. You can't do this to me. I need you. Please Iwa-chan. Please, wake up. Wake up for me" cried Oikawa, his throat beginning to hurt. Oikawa was still wearing Iwaizumi's hoodie, the smell of him still lingered on the fabric, this only made him cry harder. A few minutes past and Oikawa hadn't moved from where he was. His head resting on the bedside. Hours later Mrs Iwaizumi entered the room, Hajime's bag clung to her shoulders. She looked onwards to see her son and Oikawa there. Her son laying on the bed, wires and machines keeping him alive; watching the heart monitor and the oxygen mask over his mouth made her choaked back her tears. She went inside not wanting to disturb the peace as she silently approached the other side of the bed and kissed her son's forehead letting a few tears run down her cheek.   
"I love you, Hajime" she whispered before turning back to Oikawa and kissing his head.   
"Stay with him will you Tooru dear. I know you'll be by each other sides, always" she whispered again before leaving Hajime's bag beside Oikawa. 

Oikawa woke to find Iwaizumi's bag next to him. Mrs Iwaizumi must have dropped by to see Hajime. He took the bag and pressed it against his chest, his eyes closed as he forced tears to roll down his face. After a moment to collect his emotions together he decided to look through bag.  
"You don't mind me looking in your bag, right Iwa-chan?" asked Oikawa before going through his stuff. Even in a state of unconsciousness Oikawa wanted to ask first knowing how Iwaizumi felt when his privacy was invaded. Oikawa open the bag and saw Iwaizumi's phone, he opened it knowing the password already; the password was their anniversary date so Iwaizumi would remember it. Oikawa smiled in awe as his home screen was of himself on their first date. Oikawa later scaned through the photos first admiring all the photographs Iwaizumi took when they had gone out on secret dates. The times when Iwaizumi and Oikawa told their team mates they were going to go home and study when in reality they were going on hidden nights out, to the cinema, to the park even to each other's houses, sleeping on each other's beds, cuddling when they were alone. Some of the photos were candid, and several of them in a folder titled 'Private' which wasn't a surprise to Oikawa for there were tons of photos of him shirtless. Oikawa laughed.  
"You never seem to surprise me Iwa-chan" he said not realising what he picked up next was going to prove him wrong. He picked up a small box which only puzzled Oikawa not knowing what was in the box.

The box was made of velvet, the expensive kind, there was no doubt about it. Soon, the curiosity gotten the better of him as he opened the box in utter shock. He bursted out crying, wiping the snot and tears with the sleeves of the hoodie. He looked down at the exact rings he wanted that last summer when he and Iwaizumi promised to get married. He took out the rings and held them in his hand.  
"Iwa-chan, you idiot. But you're my idiot Iwa-chan. I told you, you didn't have to buy these. We couldn't have gotten cheaper rings and still gotten married...oh gosh Iwa-chan, please come back to me" he cried out loud not caring who would come through that door. There was silence again as he looked down at the rings, the silver shining from the over head lights. He was so drawn in by the beauty of them he barely heard his mother knock at the door.  
"Sweetheart, may I come in?" asked his mother. Tooru spaun his head around and nodded. She tried smiling but knew her heart was just as broken as his. She sat down beside him and place a hand on his shoulder. They sat together in more silence as they stared at Iwaizumi laying down on the best still unable to wake from his sleep.  
"They said they might have to operate on him a second time. I just don't know what to do mum?" said Tooru, unable to cope with the pain he was feeling.  
"It's okay. Just keep believing he will come back to us" she said kissing his head. "Now get some sleep, home will be waiting for you unless you want to stay. Good night Tooru" his mother said, kissing his forehead before leaving him alone again. Oikawa took the rings back from his pocket and began to twirl them in his hand.

Oikawa sat still wondering what went wrong with their relationship. Where did it go all down hill from there. He thought about the events that took place before the accident, then something clicked in his mind, something he had totally neglected.  
"I'm so sorry Iwa-chan, why was I so stupid" he blamed himself. He began to bash his own thoughts of ever thinking to take a break from their relationship. Maybe if he hadn't, maybe if he hadn't said what he said maybe Iwaizumi would have still be wake and alive fully to wipe away his tears and say it was okay. Oikawa looked at his watch and realised the time. He slowly gotten up from his seat and kissed Iwaizumi on yhe lips. It was strange for Oikawa to have him not kiss back, it was odd and unfamiliar for he was so used to his lips but know they were cold. He squeezed his hand one last time before stroking his and kissed him on the forehead.  
"I love you. I'll never stop loving you" he whispered before picking up both their bags and leaveing. He didn't want to leave Iwaizumi alone but he knew Iwaizumi would often tell him far too much:  
"Shittykawa, get some rest... Oi, Crappykawa stop worrying and think about your self worth for once. You need to start loving yourself Oikawa"  
The words still lingered in his mind, still wondering in his memory. Those words that people around him, as if he couldn't hear them, call 'insults' or 'toxic' were just ways Iwaizumi showed encouragement. He, himself understood he was stubborn at times, a type of person who doesn't understand he was worth enough. What other people didn't understand about Iwaizumi was that he did care, he did understand Oikawa and his feelings but he was scared of showing it. Oikawa didn't know why he was so scared to show affection but Oikawa learnt along the. way that Iwaizumi had to put a brave face on sp he didn't seem to appear weak. He called his mom to take him home from the hospital. The care journey was not long was silent all the way back to their home. His mother let his sleep as Oikawa headed upstairs without getting changed and gone to sleep, or tried to, still wearing Iwaizumi's hoodie.

_Iwaizumi made that wish the long summer ago. A wish that the stars above him may have granted._   
_"I wish for Tooru Oikawa to live a long, successful and happy life with or without me"_   
_He closed his eyes and thought of that over and over again because for him Oikawa will always come first._

Hajime Iwaizumi. Aged 18, student of Aoba Johsai died in the early morning. The doctors tried to revive his heart but it was too late. That was what the newspaper said. It was all over the news and Oikawa was the first to hear about it. He told his mother he didn't want to see him, it was painful enough to see it on the news that one the top four school volleyball clubs had died. Oikawa couldn't afford to live that pain close and personal but he knew it'll be the last time he'll see Iwaizumi again. His Iwa-chan. His friend. They drove to the hospital in silence. They arrived to see Mrs Iwaizumi crying by the waiting areas as the rest of Sajohs volleyball team arrived to say their final farewells. Oikawa looked on to his fellow thrid years and underclassmens. He rushed towards them, each other including Kyotani who didn't break down so easily. They cried together as Mrs Oikawa went to comfort Mrs Iwaizumi. After a while of hugging, the team who had been a witness of what lead to Iwaizumi's demise, nodded their heads as Oikawa had finally told them about his and Iwaizumi's secret relationship. Masamune patted Oikawa on the back mouthing that its already when he knows it wasn't really. Oikawa gave him and the others reassuring smile as he entered the room and sat down beside Iwaizumi, the machines no longer humming, the wires and oxygen mask gone. The only thing left was Iwaizumi, laying on the bed, cold and pale. Oikawa took his hand and kissed it.  
"I know we didn't get much time together but I wanted to say something before you left me behind for good, but I guess I was too late" Oikawa said with a nervous hiccup of tears and laughter. 

He looked at Iwaizumi and squeezed his hand tighter knowing he won't squeeze back. Oikawa wiped away his tears, his voice giving out more nervous laughter.  
"I know that you brought these rings for us. For our future. I just wished that people saw how hard you worked, how much you sacrificed for me. That's the Iwa-chan I knew, the kind of person who never gave up on me despite how annoying I was... You were my best friend. We knew each other since we were kids and soon we played for the same volleyball team. We played together. You reminded me that we were a team. You reminded me eveeyday I was enough and that you loved me. Now it's my turn to love you back and say you were enough. You were my everything and I was grateful to be your friend. To be someone you loved. So... " Oikawa cried himself through his words as he took out the ring box from his pocket and took out the first ring.  
"So, Hajime Iwaizumi will you be part of my team forever. To love me like I loved you. Will you marry me?" he asked knowing if Iwa-chan. was still alive he would have already said yes. Oikawa slipped the ring on his fonger anyway. And he slippped on the other ring on his own finger. He took Iwaizumi's hand once last time and kissed it before removing the ring from Iwaizumi finger.

 _ **Forever and always**_.

The furnal was grey and dark. It was cold. Nobody spoke until they were asked to give their eulogies. Amongst the crowd were the Karasuno High Volleyball team Daichi and Suga paid their respects and even Tsukishima for once dared to not make a crude comment. Tanaka and Nishinoya, the hyper of the bunch remained silent, while Hinata who was the most hyper and a ray of sunshine went silent too. He held Kageyama's hand throughout the service. For Kageyama, this was personal. Attending the funeral of his former upperclassmen and was not something he thought of. Despite his grudge against Oikawa he couldn't help but notice how quite he was. He had spoke until his turn for the eulogies but even then he remind silent. Kageyama leaned down, squeezed Hinata's hand and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Hey, I don't really know what to say, I guess I'm going to miss him too. I'm sorry" he said sitting down next to Oikawa.  
"I'm sorry too"   
"Sorry for what?"  
"Sorry that I almost hit you. Sorry for everything. I guess you were the best setter after all and I was not enough. Iwaizumi had had the right idea to yell at me. To be honest I can still sometimes feel the pain from where he hit me" he laughed through the tears. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I maybe was jealous of you. I've been practicing for mouths after mouths and there you were, on your first try, to perfection. I decided to work hard and harder until it pained my knee. I was still wasn't enough. Iwaizumi was the only one who saw underneath my flaws. That's what he loved about me" Oikawa finally took deep breaths. The ring still on his finger.

Kageyama didn't know he felt that way. He didn't know how Oikawa felt, and probably that's why he gotten so mad at him.  
"I didn't know you felt that way. I'm sorry. And I think Iwaizumi was right about something though"  
"What's that?"  
"That he loved you very much. He once told me after the event back in middle school the reason he steped in. He told me to give you some space. That you needed time to think, to understand and learn and grow. He told me that you were the best thing he had because of he happened to disappear one day he needed someone to care for him. To comfort him when he's alone. I guess what he was trying to say was that we need to put our differences aside and be there for each other. That's probably what I Iwaizumi would have wanted" Kageyama said witnessing tears coming down his eyes and Oikawa's. Oikawa immediately pulled Kageyama into an embrace squeezing him tightly. That's the first time Oikawa had done something like that so Kageyama lets him cry and his shoulders. After the funeral, going back to school was difficult, Oikawa didn't go back until he was okay again, to take time to breath. But one of the good news was the student who commited the crime gotten expelled but it didn't bring Iwaizumi back. When he gotten back to school he and the rest of the volleyball club sat alone, nobody talked and the silent continued until the memory of Iwaizumi had lingered but was not forgotten. While Oikawa and the other boys gotten over their grief and learnt to move on, the rest of the school was being lectured on understanding and getting to know someone before actting upon rumours and assumptions. Where actions leads to consequences. 

Graduation soon came flying around the corner and with their last game played with Karasuno, their defeat was not as painful as losing one of your own. Tooru Oikawa and everyone he knew from third year graduated. He came and went to offer up his position of Captain of the Aoba Johsai's volleyball club and the next vice captain.   
"So, where are you going to after Aoba Johsai?" asked Kindaichi, helping Oikawa collect some of the volleyballs.   
"I haven't thought of that really. I have already applied to College but other then that my future is still unclear" he said just as Yahaba, Hanamaki and Matsukawa came in through the gym door.   
"Hey do you guys want to join us and Watari, Kunimi and Kyotani for dinner to celebrate. We are going down the noodle bar" asked Matsukawa.  
"Sure we'll love that" replied Oikawa and with that he and Kindaichi rushed to tidy up and get changed. After a while they made a toast to Iwaizumi. The best friend they ever had. They clanged their glasses together. By the time Oikawa gotten home, he was greeted by Mrs Iwaizumi who smiled at him.  
"Tooru, I'm glad you're here. I guess your mother went to work again?"  
"Yes"  
There was a moment of silence.  
"I was just coming by to give you this" she handed him an bag. It was light. "I thought you may want them. Just to have a piece of him with you" she said giving him a hug before kissing him on the head and leaving. Oikawa went inside, gotten to his bed and opened the bag. Inside was Iwaizumi's stuff. His phone and charger, a small photo album of Iwaizumi and his childhood plus the many photos of him with Iwaizumi. And there folded neatly was Iwaizumi's number four shirt. It was cleaned and dried. And amongst them were his team jacket, he tried it on and it fits perfectly. It was too big on him though but he'll grow into it. He started to fall asleep with the jacket on knowing Iwaizumi was looking down on him.

Years pasted and Oikawa graduated from his choicen college with top marks without Iwaizumi. He moved out far from home without Iwaizumi. He worked hard and played with care without Iwaizumi. He soon at the age of 22 finally made it to the top as Argentina's volleyball team. Just after their first win, Oikawa sat down by the changing rooms, placing his ring back on his finger. He admired the ring, the way it shines in the over hanging lights.  
"Nice ring, so who's the special someone?" asked one of the players.  
"His name was Hajime Iwaizumi. We got married young. You see he died young, 18 years old in fact and he brought these rings for us so when we graduated together we would become successful volleyball players and travel the world and theb get married. We made a promised. Sadly he couldn't make the promise so I made our vows for each other. He was my childhood best friend. My team mate and my one and only" he cried, knowing Iwaizumi was looking down on him, smiling knowing Oikawa had finally got   
what he dreamed of.  
"I'm sorry for your lost. Just don't start blaming yourself, alright"  
"I know, Hajime thought me that"  
The other player smiled and patted Oikawa on the back, and onto squeezing his shoulders.  
"Good, because what you have just told me it seemed he was proud to share every moment he had with you... Well I hope to see you at the next game, Oikawa. Great game. You did well. You were enough" he said before leaving. Oikawa was the last to leave before getting from his seat, his bag around his shoulder and out from his pocket, he took out a piece of sliver chain with the other ring attached to it. He had the ring engraved with the money he received with his volleyball career. On the ring was engraged:  
 _'Iwa-chan'_  
He placed the necklace around his neck which fell right where his heart was for he knew that's where his Iwa-chan belonged. In his heart. 


End file.
